


Halo

by MelodyText44



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale, F/F, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyText44/pseuds/MelodyText44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky liked living in the city. Been here for three years. It could be crowded at times, but it was better than living in the middle of nowhere in the backwoods he grew up in. He had his best friend and a good job, what more could he need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First undertale story. Omg. Please let me know how I'm doing.

I got a call around 5 p.m friday afternoon. Maya, a very good friend whom I adore, decided to hit me up. "Hey, you doing anything tonight?" "Not really, why?" I grumbled. "I'm going out. Wanna go?" I wasn't much for bars. I was going to say no. "Matt can't come, so I was hoping you could?" Shit. If Maya went out alone, . . . Aw, hell. "Fine. I'll go." "Yay! See you at 6:30, ok?" "Kay, see ya then." I hung up with a groan. I hate bar hopping. Drunk, noisy men and women tripping all over each other. No thanks.

With a grunt, I hopped off my couch and walked over to my closet. Black skiny jeans, check. Dark purple t-shirt, check. Black and purple all-star converse, check. I looked in the mirror. My short brown hair was everywhere. Ugh. A quick brushing and I was good to go. A text from Maya said she was here. I grabed my wallet and keys and locked up.  
The first club was annoying. The music was too loud, and it was too many people for me to feel comfortable. Oh the joy of anxiety. I convinced Maya leave for another place. The next two clubs were the same. Very loud and crowded. Maya was having a good time, at least. She'd had a shot at each club. Only three shots in a span of as many hours and she was wasted. This was the main reason I came. The girl had no tolerance for alcohol. Period.

The last stop of the night was in the new monster District. It's been about 2 years or so since the monsters had appeared. Everyone had about lost their minds when they first came to the surface. Luckily, things had finally calmed down since then.

I wasn't paying much attention to the bar we were going to now since I was trying to keep track of Maya. And I thought I couldn't hold my liquor. I've known Maya for going on 3 years, but I've never seen a girl get so drunk before on so little. Even I don't get drunk that fast. And I hardly ever drink. Everyone in the bar turns and looks to us as Maya and I stumble in. Well, Maya stumbles in, I walk. Everyone in the bar is a monster. 'Wellp, fuck'. There's a table of nothing but dog monsters playing some kind of poker game. And there's a skeleton sitting at the bar. But other than that, the joint is empty.

With a giggle, Maya stumbles up to the bar. With a sigh, I follow. "Hellloooooo, anybody there?", Maya drunkenly slurs. I turn to the skeleton at the bar. "Sorry about Maya. Can ya believe that she's only had 3 shots?" The skeleton raises his eyebrow, or eye bone? "no problem. and no, not really. " He chuckles softly. "Ya, she has no tolerance at all. That's why someone else has ta come with her when she wants ta go bar crawlin'." Just as the skeleton turned to me to speak, the door at the back of the bar opened, and a man made entirely of fire came out. "Ooooooooooo, pretty!"

I turned to Maya. And burst out laughing. "Oh my fucking gawd! Maya, Ha Ha, yer so drunk! Ha Ha, I think I better get ya home!" I managed to cut off my giggles, and grab Maya's arm. I turned to the man of fire. "I'm sorry, she has no tolerance fer alcohol. I mean, she's only had, like, three shots tonight. I was asked ta be her designated babysitter fer tonight." "I'm not a baby, and I had to beg you to have fun with me tonight. Plus yooouuuu need to get laid." She said while poking a finger into my chest. "We're goin' home now, sorry fer any trouble." My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing. 'Note to self, neve get roped into going out with Maya again. EVER.'


	2. Gives You Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a little more about Nicky and his work place.   
> P.S Don't piss off the boss.

I woke up Saturday morning slowly. I picked up my phone and check the time and saw that it was only 8 in the morning. Memory's from last night flood my mind and I groaned out loud. 'Maya, why?!' I pull myself out of bed with a grunt. I went to my closet to pick out some clothes for work. I didn't have to go in till 11 so I was good for a few hours, but sill.  
 I grabbed a black wife beater and my favorite black sweats. I went digging under my futon for my red jacket. With a grunt, I pulled it out. It was a basic zip up jacket, but sadly the zipper was busted. I had been too lazy to fix it. I dragged myself to my coffeepot so I may make myself the life sustaining liquid. I drag myself back over to my futon and play on my phone for a while. That is, till my stomach lets out a grumble. I hop up and grab my pancake mix to make myself some breakfast. After I made my coffee and pancakes, I felt a little more awake. I check the time. 9:15. Twenty five more minutes till I had to catch the bus.

The bus was surprisingly quiet to day. Saturdays are usually pretty crazy on the bus. I could see my stop coming up and pulled the cord. I hopped off the bus with a thank you to the driver, and took off towards my work. I had the amazing job of working at one of the most popular dance studios in the entire city. Express Yo Self was a seven story 2000 square foot dance studio that taught everything from free style to the Waltz.  
 I, myself, was a instructor. I only taught one dance. Fire dancing. I had been my passion since I was a young child. I had actually won several competitions for my fire dancing. Because of that, and my ability to work well with kids, is what led to Jazz hiring me.   
Jazz, the owner and founder, was a woman that you did not want to cross. Me and Maya both worked here. She being the one of the hip hop instructors. Jazz was the free style master and instructor. I never thought someone could move like her.  
With a grunt, I pushed the door open with a pleasant ding. Lilly gave me smile as I came in. "You will NEVER believe what going on today" she said with a gigantic grin. "What's goin' on?" I asked with a sigh. "A group of Monsters are coming in!" she squealed. I felt my jaw drop. "And it's not just any Monsters, it's the king and queen and their close friends!" My mind went blank. Hoo boy. "And two of them signed up for your class." She snickered. That snapped me out of my shock. "Ya mean my fire dancin class?!" I all but sputtered.  "Yup" she said, popping the p at the end. "Everyone is gathering in the stage room for the debriefing from boss lady. I'd get going if I were you". I hollered a quick thanks to Lilly as I ran down the hallway twords the stage room.  
The stage room was on the first floor, it was probably one of the largest rooms in the entire building. A large stage dominated a good chunk of the room while the rest was filled with chairs. This was the performing room for the routines for annual and biannual performances. I jogged to the door. With a quick shove, the door opened. Most everyone was already in the room, excluding Maya and a few others who were off today.  
"As some of you may know, we have some monsters coming in today", started Jazz. "They are to be treated with respect. They are no different than any other student you may or will have." She paused to glare out over the crowd. "If I hear of any discrimination or cruelty to these new students, well, you won't be having a job for much longer. Am I understood?". "YES MA'AM!". "Good! To your dance studios!". With a clap of her hands, we dispersed.


End file.
